everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hasmik Mariamian
Hasmik Mariamian is the daughter of Mariam from the Armenian fairy tale The Story of Mariam. Info Name: Hasmik Mariamian Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Story of Mariam Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Arsema Tiyake Secret Heart's Desire: To open up a wildlife preserve and make sure all animals get care. My "Magic" Touch: I am very friendly with animals and know how to soothe them. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young for a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very careful with things, and I'm a bit of a klutz. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I find animals very fun to be around. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. My clumsiness really shows in this class. Best Friend Forever After: Waris Lugta, who knows about severed body parts too. Character Appearance Hasmik is below average height, with olive skin, long black hair and green eyes. She wears an orange and pink Armenian-style dress. On her face are glasses. Personality Hasmik is a quiet, good-natured girl who loves animals. She has a special bond with animals and knows how to get them to listen to her. She often brings food to animals that are hungry. However, she is a bit clumsy and often doesn't watch where she's going, causing her to bump into things. Biography Barev Dzez! I'm Hasmik Mariamian, the daughter of Mariam. I'll tell you the story. It's an Armenian variant of The Girl Without Hands. My mother was the daughter of a widower who married her mean schoolteacher. Mariam's stepmother cut off one of her hands while her father was away, and lied to her father about her behavior. Not long after, she did the same thing to Mariam's other hand, and convinced the father that the girl was bad. Mariam's father abandoned her in the woods to be eaten by animals. The animals that dwelt in the woods took care of her. One day, a prince came to the foods, fell in love with her, and took her home. Several years later, they were married. Later, Mariam conceived, and the prince went to war, telling his mother to write him a letter telling him when his child was born. Aftewards, Mariam gave birth to a son, and the queen wrote the letter. The messenger went to find the prince, but on the way stopped to. Mariam's father and stepmother got the messenger drunk, stole the letter, and the stepmother wrote a fake letter telling the prince that Mariam gave birth to a puppy. Soon after, the messenger visited Mariam's parents again, who got him drunk and wrote a letter ordering the queen to kill Mariam and her son. The queen received the letter and cast out Mariam and her child. Moses saved Mariam and told her to wash her hands in a spring of water, thus restoring her hands. Mariam raised her son in the mountains for seven years. One day, the prince found out he and his mother had been decieved, and ordered Mariam's father and stepmother to be tied to wild donkeys, which resulted in their deaths. The prince brought Mariam and their son back home. Of course, everything was better after that. A few years later, my parents had me. My father now rules as king, and my mother is there by his side to be his queen. My grandmother takes good care of me and makes sure I get a proper education on how to be a princess. My brother Hakob is all grown up now and he's currently serving in my father's army. And now let's hear stuff about me. One thing I really love is animals. I have a special bond with animals - I know how to tame them and care for them. I frequently feed animals to make sure that they're well taken care of. I have a pet black-and-white colobus monkey named Lusine. She's very friendly, and she loves to keep me company. She frequently juggles to entertain me. I like it here at Ever After High. Everyone here is really nice (well, almost everyone) and there's a lot of things to do, like music, sports, and of course, magic. I'm pretty talented, and I excel at Beast Training and Care. But I'm also a bit of a klutz. I'm not very good at dancing, and I feel like I'm always bumping into people and stepping on their feet whenever I dance. I also have a tendency to not look where I'm going and I bump into a lot of people. Not to mention I have butter fingers and I'm frequently dropping things. I really need to be more careful. Last but not least, there's the whole thing with Royals and Rebels. I'm a Rebel. I don't think I want to live my story at all, since it has me being abandoned in the woods, being abandoned in a cave, and most importantly, it means my hands get cut off! I'm very sensitive to pain and I often freak out when I see blood. I don't want to have my hands cut off - I need them to wrtie and do lots of other stuff. My hands are staying right where they are. Trivia *Hasmik's surname refers to her mother Mariam. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Platt, who voices Edelgard in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Armenian Category:Work in progress